Marvelous Love
by Dueler312
Summary: A one-chapter fic of Sole going to prom and having a great time. Some Larkko as well.


Marvelous Love

By Dueler312

Note: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Blair and Dorian were getting things ready, as the young teens were getting ready to head off for prom.

"Well, it seems that everything is in order," said Dorian. Blair looked at the table, seeing that there was a bunch of cheese, crackers, meat, and even sushi.

"Okay, Dorian, isn't this a little overboard here?" Blair asked, looking over at the food.

"What?" asked Dorian. "I can't spoil them, considering this is one of the biggest nights of the kids' lives?" Blair just shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to go and see if the girls need any help," said Blair. "You know that Starr been keeping her dress hidden all this time since she bought it?"

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to get it ruined. I mean, remember last time?" Dorian reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You threw the dip at David and it landed on Starr in her dress." said Blair. She then walked out and up the stairs, to Starr's room, where she and Langston were getting ready. She knocked twice on the door.

"Hey, you need any help in there getting ready?" asked Blair. She was about to open the door when Starr called out, "Don't open the door, Mom," in a haste.

"What? Why, Starr?' asked Blair.

"Because I want it to be a surprise for you as well, and I can't do that if you come in here," Starr called out through the door.

"Well, okay, honey, but my offer still stands," said Blair, and she headed down the stairs.

Starr was coming from the door. "That was too close," said Starr.

"I'm surprised you don't want anyone except for me seeing your dress, Starr," said Langston. They were both in robes, getting the final touches on them before putting their dresses on.

"Well, I just want to surprise my mom, by showing her a really beautiful daughter," said Starr.

"Starr, I'm pretty sure she thinks you're already beautiful," said Langston.

"I know," said Starr, "but I want her to see in a real beautiful way. Besides, we don't get this chance a lot."

"Yeah,' said Langston, a little down.

"Oh, Langston, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Starr began to say.

"Hey, it's okay," Langston assured her. "I know I won't be able to have that special moment with my mom, but I do got Dorian, and I know my parents are watching me, seeing how I am."

"I would bet, finding a good man that really loves you for who you are," said Starr.

"Yeah, and the same with you," said Langston.

"Yeah, although I don't think my mom was expecting that I would fall I love with an enemy of her, but she accepted it." Both girls laughed. "Come on. Let's finish up getting ready," Langston suggested.

"I'm all for that," said Starr. She wanted to show how beautiful she was going to look to her mom, but at the same time, she also wanted to look really beautiful for Cole. She never felt anything so strong then her love for him, and she really wanted to make this night a special one.

Over at the Buchanan mansion, Cole was tying his tie up on his tux, while waiting on Markko to show up so they could head over to La Boulaie. Just then his door was knocked on and his mom walked in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing well," said Cole. "I'm just waiting on Markko to get here so we can go pick up the girls."

"I hope that this is going to be a great night for you and your friends," said Marty.

"Yeah, especially for me and Starr," said Cole.

Marty just look at him and asked, "You really love her, don't you?"

"There's no doubt about it, Mom," said Cole. "I mean she's always ready to stand up for herself and for the ones she cares about, and that what made me fell in love with her. And I definitely don't regret it."

"That's good," said Marty, and she gave her son a hug, which Cole returned. "Hey, is Matthew going with you?" she asked.

"Oh, no. He actually asked his dad to drive him and his date," said Cole. "I wonder though who asked him.

Just then the door was knocked on again, and Marty went to open it. It was Markko.

"Hey man, you ready to go?" he asked.

"One sec," said Cole, and he reached up on top of the dresser and grabbed the corsage for Starr. "Now I'm ready."

"Hang on, let me get a picture of you two," said Marty. The boys both looked at each other, and then just smiled as they stood together. Marty took the picture with her phone, and then the boys headed downstairs and out to head over to La Boulaie.

A little later on, Blair and Dorian were looking at photo album of Starr, when she was young all the way up to now, when the doorbell rang. Blair went to get it, and sure enough, Cole and Markko were there, corsages in hand.

"Well, looks like one half has arrived," joked Blair, as she allowed Cole and Markko to walk in

"That's good, Ms. Cramer," said Markko, laughing a little.

"Well, I'll just go see if the girls are ready," said Blair. "They've been really secretive." She headed upstairs.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" asked Cole.

"Hey, you two don't have to stand there to wait, you can come in here and get some snacks," said Dorian, coming from the living room.

"No, that's okay, we're good," said Cole.

"Oh, well that's too bad," said Dorian, and closed the doors. "Well, more for us then."

Blair walked up to the door and called out to the girls. "Starr, Langston, your boys are here."

"Thanks, Mom." said Starr.

"Thanks, Blair," said Langston. Blair then headed back downstairs, because she knew her daughter wouldn't want to have her surprise ruined. The door opened and Langston looked outside, and then said to Starr, "All clear."

"Good," said Starr.

"They'll be down here in a sec," said Blair.

"Can't wait," said Markko.

"You don't have to," said Langston, who was descending down the steps, in a completely black dress with straps that was down to her feet and with some of her hair up.

"Wow, you look great," said Markko.

"Thanks," said Langston. She then turned to Cole. "You're going to love how Starr looks," she whispered in his ear, so that only he and Markko could here.

Markko and Langston went aside as Dorian fussed of how lovely Langston looked. It was until a certain cough caught their attention, with Blair and Cole totally speechless.

Starr was walking down in a strapless blue dress, with a gray strap around the middle ending up in a bow. Her hair was down, but there were curls all along the outside. The only that was the same on her was the locket around her neck.

"Whoa!" That was that Cole could really say. Blair though had more then one word to say.

"Sweetie, you really look so gorgeous."

"You definitely could be the most the beautiful girl there," said Markko.

"Hey," Langston started to tease.

"Cole, are you okay?" Starr asked, giggling a little at Cole's reaction. His mouth was hanging open before he snapped back into reality.

"I think you blew him away, Starr," said Dorian. Everyone laughed at that, but then Cole said to Starr, "You definitely look beautiful, Starr."

"Thanks," said Starr.

"I take it that's for me?" Starr asked, pointing at the corsage Cole was carrying.

"Huh? Oh yeah, and he opened it up and put it on Starr, while Markko did the same with

Langston. The girls then did the same with the boutonnières for the boys.

"Okay, you guys. Let me get a picture of all four of you, and then we can do couple shots," said Blair.

"Okay, Mom, but let's hurry. We don't have a lot of time," Starr reminded her.

Blair took pictures of the boys, the girls, all of them together, and as couples. Finally they were ready to head out.

"Hey, make sure you guys are back no later then one," said Blair. The prom was going all the way till midnight.

"Sure thing, Ms. Cramer," said Markko. The four of them headed in Markko's car, with Langston in front with Markko, and Starr and Cole in the back, and then headed off to prom.

The party was pretty much already in full swing when they arrived. They saw Matthew doing a little jig in his wheelchair with Destiny in front of him, who was wearing a bright pink dress.

"Looks like Matthew doing a wheelie dance," said Cole. The other three laughed, and were glad that Matthew was having a good time.

"Speaking of which, I do think we're the only ones that aren't dancing," Langston pointed out. Starr, Cole and Markko agreed, and after putting their stuff on a table, they joined in the dancing, pretty close to where Destiny and Matthew were.

Later on, Markko and Cole were hanging with Matthew, while Starr and Langston were getting drinks. Langston though noticed that Starr was in deep thought. She had a pretty good idea what it was, but decided to ask anyway.

"What are you thinking about, Starr?"

Starr just giggled. "Do you even have to ask?" she said, nodding toward the boys. She fingered her locket a little.

"You're thinking how it will be for you and Cole in the future, aren't you?" Langston guessed.

"Yeah, I mean, I think I want a future with him, and no one else," said Starr.

Langston just smiled at her best friend there, knowing what she was feeling, as she had the same feelings for Markko. "Well, we could see them come true soon," she said.

"Yeah," said Starr, and she gave her best friend a hug.

Just then the song changed, into a soft slow one.

"Hey, I thinks that our song to dance to," said Cole, who walked up to them with Markko.

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Starr. She put her glass down and allowed Cole to escort her onto the dance hall. Markko and Langston followed along.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," said Cole.

"Thanks, and you really do look handsome," said Starr. They then shared a really passionate kiss.

They both had to admit. It was one of the best nights of their lives.

(_A/N Hope you liked this one-chapter fic. I know it's pretty long, but I had a lot of stuff I wanted to put in it. For all of you waiting for the sequel of Saved and Rejoined, its still in the works, so stay tuned for it.)_


End file.
